


Sparks

by bookaddict43



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was River thinking while standing on the pyre in Safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ comm firefly100, prompt: burn  
> Disclaimer: Firefly and all it’s characters are the property of Joss Whedon.

They would burn and the sparks would fly gently upwards and they would be free. Free of her less than sane behaviour, free of his guilt and unhappiness, free of care and free of spirit. They could be as children again in the wind, swirling along whichever path they so chose.

But they would be free also of burgeoning friendships, learning, family, laughter and fun; free of the future and all its myriad possibilities. Their boat to the stars would fly without them and be incomplete.

The breeze told her no and their freedom arrived. “Time to go,” River said.


End file.
